


Abrigo

by miruru



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru
Summary: DIA 27 de Fictober 2019 -La única pista que tenía era un abrigo de color gris azulado, unos ojos verdes y una melena plateada. Cuando se lo contaba a Kairi, ésta no dejaba de reírse para su frustración. La risa se desencadenaba después de que Sora fallase en contestar a su interrogatorio.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 3
Collections: Fictober 2019 de Miruru





	Abrigo

La única pista que tenía era un abrigo de color gris azulado, unos ojos verdes y una melena plateada. Cuando se lo contaba a Kairi, ésta no dejaba de reírse para su frustración. La risa se desencadenaba después de que Sora fallase en contestar a su interrogatorio.

“¿Cómo se llama?” “Ni idea”

“¿Qué edad tenía?” “Puede que un par más que yo”

“¿Y vive aquí?” “Nunca le había visto”

“¿Le has pedido su teléfono?” “Hubiera sido inteligente”

“¿Pero entonces qué has hecho?” “Balbucear”

Y ahí se echaba a reír como una histérica. Porque se había encontrado con el hombre más sensual en toda la ciudad y no había podido más que balbucear. Habían coincidido en la cafetería, estaba recogiendo su pedido, retrocedió y chocó contra él. Se le cayó el monedero y los pocos platines que llevaba encima se le fueron de paseo. En vez de echarle la bronca, el misterioso ser se agachó y le ayudó a recoger hasta la última moneda. Cuando se incorporaron, le otorgó una sonrisa entre sensual y burlona y con una voz más profunda que la suya le dijo:

<<— Deberías vigilar por dónde vas. Un día te vas a hacer daño.>>

Él había balbuceado como un idiota, el chico se había marchado y Sora se había quedado ahí plantado como si hubiera tenido un encuentro con un ser de otra dimensión. Después de su carcajada, Kairi le había dejado a solas en el café, hundido en la miseria mientras ella se iba de compras con Naminé y Xion. Pensó en llamar a Roxas, pero sólo con pensar en la mirada de condescendencia que le regalaría, prefirió no hacerlo. El café se había llenado cosa mala y aunque sabía que debería irse no se sentía con el ánimo suficiente.

Escuchó un carraspeo y levantó la mirada sin ánimo. Se quedó en blanco cuando vio a su ser de otra dimensión delante de él, con su chaquetón gris que por delante tenía la solapa forrada en tela a cuadros blancos y negros, que le devolvía la mirada con algo de curiosidad. Señaló a la silla delante de Sora.

— ¿Está ocupada? El café está un poco lleno y me gustaría sentarme a beberme el capuchino.

Se incorporó como si tuviera un resorte en la espalda y le señaló la silla nervioso y torpe.

— ¡¡¡Por-POR FAVOR!!! Mi silla es tu silla. Mi nombre es Sora.

El chico se rio algo tímido, retiró la silla y se sentó. 

— Yo soy Riku, encantado.


End file.
